Caillou Unknown Episode
Hello, my name is Samson. I had a very bad experience with a terribly messed up episode. It was just a normal Saturday morning for me, downloading movies off the internet (don't judge me; I had to pay my long overdue rent). Although I hated downloading torrents for Caillou, I had no choice, since my 2 year old niece Katie loved this show, and her birthday was coming up. After downloading a couple of movies for myself, the doorbell rang and when I opened the door; I was puzzled to find a wrapped DVD case in front my apartment when they could have just left it in the mailboxes downstairs. I mean, I always check my mailbox everyday. When I opened it, my prayers were answered! It was a pre-owned Caillou collection DVD which had every episode from seasons 1-5! I found it a bit odd, since it was two weeks before her birthday. A few weeks later while I was visiting my grandparents, I got a phone call. I picked up the phone and it was my friend Lucy. She spoke in a confused voice on the other end of the line. "What are you making my daughter watch?" I was really confused now, Lucy usually has no problem with Caillou. After a few more minutes of confused question with Lucy, and assuring her that I checked the DVD's condition before giving it to Katie, I finally agreed to watch. When I took the DVD and put it in the TV room's DVD player. I checked the episodes again and for some reason, none of the episodes would play. When the episode select scene came up, there was now only one episode that was titled as "Caillou: Unknown Episode" I didn't like where this was going, but I pressed the play button on the remote. The theme song played pretty normally, it was the version where it starts off with 2 year old Caillou carrying the newborn Baby Rosie. The song was only able to sing "I'm just a kid who's 4, each day I grow some more-" before it stayed at the frame of Caillou cradling Baby Rosie for about 10 seconds. Suddenly, the scene changed into something really disturbing for a split second before fading to black. The room became totally dark and Caillou's body was stained with blood. Also, there were realistic looking bites and tears in the flesh of Rosie's troso, who now had black tears dripping from her eyes. The episode title cards usually show a certain scene from the episode that was going to play, but the title card of this episode was just an eerie black background with the episode's title in the same font as the rest of the episodes in the series, except it was a blood red "Sacrificing Rosie", and it was awfully silent, the grandma narrator did not read out the episode's title, which was normally expected, and the episode's title made me sick to the bone. The beginning of the episode looked pretty normal, with Rosie running around with Caillou's toy car and her irritated big brother chasing her while yelling, "Give the car back Rosie!!!!" Mommy decided to intervene and made Rosie give the toy car back to Caillou. Mommy and Daddy needed to go somewhere that night, and Julie couldn't make it because of a fever, so the best option they had was to drop off their kids at Mr. Hinkle's house. Caillou and Rosie were very surprised to see Mr. Hinkle's house littered with various colored candles, Inverted pentagrams on the walls drawn in blood, Inverted Crucifixes and occult books. Caillou was really scared and turned around to run, but saw Mr. Hinkle carrying a now tied up Rosie, and pointing a gun at Caillou, saying, "Don't even think about it! You will be a pretty addition to our Dark lord's army." He then proceeded to make out with Rosie and touch her lustfully before someone knocked out Caillou with a rolling pin. I wanted to stop watching but I felt as if some force compelled me to continue. God, why was he such a retard?! Caillou woke up and found himself in a forest tied to a post and surrounded by people in black robes, some of whom he recognized: Clementine's Mom, Mr. Hinkle and his Sister, Ms. Martin and Julie! He also saw a cross on the ground, as if they were going to crucify someone. A few moments later, they cut Caillou open and pulled out his intestines. It look almost real, i nearly vomit my food. Then some other people arrived dragging Rosie (who was screaming for help) by a rope around her neck. As the priest chanted in a Latin sounding language, they proceeded to tear off Rosie's dress and rape her violently before sirens wailed, then cops begin to yell but the leader stab him 15 times before a demon shows up, he growls, "I AM HERE SO GIVE ME YOUR SOULS!!!!" so he stole all the cult souls including Rosie's. Mommy and Daddy arrived home that night with Rosie's dead body. When Mommy and Daddy reached the backyard, the camera panned on their shocked faces, before the screen went totally black. Then up came the most disturbing picture ever: Caillou's headless body lay on the sandbox. It stayed that way before static filled the TV screen for a minute. The static popped up on screen and it turn a dark red before the scene just disappeared into a black screen. Then a haunting message came up saying: "Your hell, Samson!" before Rosie's face popped up again for a split second like with a sudden blast of screaming from the speakers, as though it were on max volume. I turn it down to prevent Katie to get startled by the noise. I was really scared and really pissed, that I pulled the DVD out of the system and burned it in front of Lucy and Katie in their backyard. When I got home, I couldn't sleep, the nightmares that DVD gave me kept me up all night, so I went to my kitchen to make Chamomile Tea, but What I saw shocked me, the Jesus figurine on the crucifix in my apartment was replaced with Rosie, looking like she did in the movie, looking at me and crying blood! But that was not the end of it, when I went to visit Lucy and Katie many weeks after I had just moved on from this madness, Katie and I saw a group of people, they are arrested for reasons, the cops say they made a Caillou episode. I was correct with the screenshots. Category:Caillou Category:Shock Ending Category:Demon/Devil Category:Told by fake characters